User talk:Doomlurker
Welcome Welcome to Primeval Wiki sorry about it current state it has only just started im Skittles contact me if you need help. Dont forget to visit the forum ( link on right) and take part in discussions for the welfare of this site thanks--Skittles the hog 10:40, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Please use more information in your articles and check what you write is correct for example: Two parasites came through the anomaly not one. Thanks--Skittles the hog 13:15, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the great logo on the homepage I am very grateful for your contributions to this wiki.--Skittles the hog 13:21, 3 February 2008 (UTC) I did not write the parasite article. The evil dude started the ones with less info, i added pictures but didn't have time to edit them i will do it though. Doomlurker 13:23, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Do you like the new logo, I went throughloads of Images looking for a good one this was the best. If you find a better one thats small send it too me by posting it on my Talk Page. Good work on the Main Page Image an series 2 keep it up. Thanks--Skittles the hog 16:34, 3 February 2008 (UTC) I didn't know who to tell, but i created a new creatures infobox and millions of categories, classifying the creatures by species classification and time period. The evil dudeArnie 17:37, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Doomelurker could you please keep articles in-universe by placing the episode of appearence in the centre text in brackets and at the end of the sentance. Thanks--Skittles the hog 18:52, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I meant that youshould out the episode title in brackets at the end of the sentance. Thanks--Skittles the hog 20:10, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Note to Users ***IMPORTANT*** Hi just wanted to say thanksfor you edits recently especially on the main page where ive been struggling to think of content. If you find a picture you think would be suitable for the logo post it on my talk page and ill have a look thanks. If you want to have a go with the HTML code it all yours just post the finished idea on my talk page Thanks--Skittles the hog 12:53, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi Doomlurker, youre doing well with the character pages. Just wanted to ask this: Ive recently deleated the wiki help hedline and was wondering if you have any ideas for something to replace it, post anything on my talk page. Thanks--Skittles the hog 16:59, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks--Skittles the hog 18:13, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Im not entirely sure what you mean but go ahead and do it, it can always be undone if i dont like it. Youre doing good with the characters, Im currently thinking of a way to do the episode page, any ideas post on my talk page as always. Thanks--Skittles the hog 18:38, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Articles Despite your great work on creating the articles you do make some mistakes here they are: *Again don't put in the writing In Episode blah.blah cutterdid this. Put Cutter did this. (Episode blah.blah) *Dont use so many paragraphs, all your pages are littered with these, could you make them into larger ones in the future? *Tense: keep your articles in one tense, the past tense is what I have done some articles over again with so please follow this up. *Keep the articles as facts not stuf that does not need to be their e.g Jenny Lewis may look like Claudia Brown from the Home Office. She may sound like Claudia from the Home Office. But she’s not Claudia from the Home Office. She’s actually someone completely new. This has no purpose. Thanks--Skittles the hog 08:24, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Episodes Ive noticed you decided like me to give making episode pages a go. I just want to point out that you never quite finish your plot paragraph to complete the story. Please return to your pages and sort this out. Also do you think Infinate banning for vandilism is fair or not. Reply on my Talk Page. Thanks--Skittles the hog 16:21, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Episodes Continued Take a look at Episode 2.5, thats the kind of size plot you should be aiming for. Long enough to get in al the needed plot details but not too long to an extent that it bores readers. Im just going to test a new logo son if the top left hand area goes weird its me. Thanks--Skittles the hog 17:40, 11 February 2008 (UTC) The Forum Ive noticed none of out users ever use the Forum, there is a link on the right hand side. Instead of debating topics on Talk pages use the forum. It has recently been renamed Forum:The ARC, their is also the watercooler but thats not needed really. Thanks--Skittles the hog 09:38, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Answer What is the wiki adress ill have a look.--Skittles the hog 19:26, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Erm...Copy my main page and edit it, are you still going to edit here? Also I may uograde you to an admin but havent decided yet. Thanks--Skittles the hog 19:50, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah i do work on the TARDIS wiki. Ive addded 46 pages too at and im still going. I prefer Dr.who to primeval but prime is still good. Do you edit on the TARDIS wiki?--Skittles the hog 13:15, 13 February 2008 (UTC) TARDIS Visit my User page there if you want im trying to tidy it up. Its so big--[[User:Skittles the hog|Skittles the hog (Talk)]] 17:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Admin Erm...Erm...Altight, tempory!--Skittles the hog 17:38, 13 February 2008 (UTC) like my sig? Travian No my name is Dalek Gerbil (capital D and G). Im fairly new to it. Nice pic on your page--Skittles the hog 09:54, 18 February 2008 (UTC) im on .com dont know wich server.--Skittles the hog 09:37, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Vote Dont fporget to vote for featured article of the month and User of the month on the main page talk. Just sign your name underneath the one you have chosen.--Skittles the hog 14:10, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Copying Please dont just copy from wikipedia. E.g your Nick Cutter article.--Skittles the hog 15:04, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Fine copy--Skittles the hog 15:26, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Whatever--Skittles the hog 17:24, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Hello again Just to note can you report any users trashing this system to me Thanks--Skittles the hog 19:40, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ANy help cleaning up the vandalism would be great!--Skittles the hog 11:15, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Broken Links Sorry dude, I wasn't thinking like that. You're right, the cast members should get pages. I'm going to watch Primeval for the first time sometime, Season 1 that is. I ended up editing here a little bit, because I seen some stuff that I could fix. But I'll admit, I guess it was overkill to remove those links that hadn't been created. I might edit more here if I like the show. Feel free to check out my new user page here. :) ZEM talk to me! 16:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :It does seem a little bit over-run by the vandals here. I deal with vandals all the time, being an admin on a couple other wikis. ZEM talk to me! 17:14, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Really? What sites do you admin on? ZEM talk to me! 18:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::Not anything I'm interested in, but cool, being an admin on 4 wikis! BTW, do you like Star Wars? ZEM talk to me! 18:51, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Cool! Which is your favorite Star Wars movie? And which is your favorite Primeval episode? ZEM talk to me! 19:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :I like all of the Star Wars movies, but Attack of the Clones is probably my favorite. I haven't watched any of Primeval yet though, I'm waiting on the Volume 1 DVD and the book "The Lost Island" to arrive at my library, as I've put them on hold. ZEM talk to me! 19:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) here is the source http://primevals3.blogspot.com/ use it to develop more articles the info is correct so primevalmonster is correct! New Logo Hello again, I've uploaded a new logo for the wiki! Do you like it? I based it on the one on the official site. ZEM talk to me! 23:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) The Show I am still waiting to see Primeval, the library has a waiting list on it. I was wondering is this show kid-friendly or will it be too much for little kids? ZEM talk to me! 14:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Galleries Leave it for now, just add pictures to some of the articles.--Skittles the hog 11:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hiya users, just to keep the pressure off User:Skittles the hog (my younger brother) as he is on his Xbox most of the time. As I am on the computer alot and am an admin of this wiki you can send any queries to me as well. Thanks User:Gallifreyisgreater. Oh and P.S. we need to crack down vandalism on this wiki report anything to me and my brother and we will have the vandalists banned. --Gallifreyisgreater 17:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Up yours Gallifreyisgreater, how the hell do I play Xbox alot. What a gimp. Hi Doomlurker, sorry about this. I've been informed by a User called ZEM (I think) who was comenting on protection of pages take a look on my talk page and add your own thoughts. Just to see if everyone is of this opinion. :)--Skittles the hog 16:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Persistent alteration of other contributors' input! Why do you alter every single page within seconds of it being saved? It is incredibly annoying. Akinaria 19:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) You clearly want to be the only contributor named because you go in after every single thing I do. My grammar is perfect; I am a professional writer and editor and the truly abysmal writing on this site is mostly what I have been correcting. You find something to alter on every page I touch though. I do not actually object to much of what you do but I object strongly to you altering every page I touch within seconds of me doing it. It's rude. I don't think I can be involved in this, specifically because of you. I intend to tell the owner that. ZEM here... Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while. I've been doing some editing here and watching some of Series 3 on YouTube, still waiting on the Volume 1 DVD from the library... (There's only one copy in all the surrounding library system and I was late at getting on the waiting list!) I would like to be an admin here, what do you think of that? I think I could help out a lot with the vandals and any other admin business as I have worked on a lot of other wikis. I already wrote to Skittles about this and I hope he'll get my message soon. ZEM talk to me! 07:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad you agree. BTW, do you like Jurassic Park? And do you happen to be a member of YouTube? ZEM talk to me! 01:15, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was wondering because I recently got the Jurassic Park wiki to be spotlight-featured, and it started out a lot like this wiki is now, in terms of maintenance when I got adminship. How often does Skittles usually sign in anyway? I was asking about YouTube because my Dad recently gave me an account there and I've watched a considerable amount of Primeval clips and Spanish episodes there. ZEM talk to me! 04:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::OK, so do you like Primeval Series 3? ZEM talk to me! 06:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Most of what I watched was in Spanish, so I'm not entirely sure how much I like it... But it seemed pretty cool. I just would like to see Seasons 1 & 2 to be able to form a real opinion on the show. I still want to be an admin here, because I think the wiki would benefit from my experience and I know a bit about prehistory and paleontology also. BTW, User:Mourizze has some cool videos on YouTube under the same username, including a really cool Nick Cutter tribute. Also, it occured to me - do you want to be an admin here? ZEM talk to me! 05:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Maybe you should ask Skittles to be an admin too, as we both have admin experience and a team of reliable admins is the best option. We just have to wait for Skittles to log in. ZEM talk to me! 19:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) deleted stuff who deleted all the stuff on abby and connors pages iluvprimeval *why did that guy delete it all its just tight on you? *can't you stop him * don't you but you do all that work weird stuff going on hey its iluvprimeval why is the abby page being deleted plus loads of other pages have lost all their info like si william de mornay, the worm and series 3 ZEM conversation So what's up dude? Are you going to ask Skittles if you can be an admin too? ZEM talk to me! 19:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :OK, sounds good. ZEM talk to me! 19:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::I hope you don't mind, but I changed some of headers for comments above so they're all the same size. Nice talk header by the way. ZEM talk to me! 21:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I used that pic in my header 'cause I think that Episode 3.6 is really cool. So are the Titanis and Danny Quinn. ZEM talk to me! 22:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I hope Skittles will give me admin powers so that I can help get this wiki tip-top. Have you read my message to Skittles, and what did you think of it? ZEM talk to me! 22:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :OK, great. ZEM talk to me! 00:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::My family and I watched Episode 1.1 on YouTube tonight, after I called the library and found out that we still have a while to wait on the DVD. We all thought it was great! :) ZEM talk to me! 05:10, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::OK, if Skittles doesn't return in 37 days I can try to adopt this wiki. We'll have to wait and see how things go, but if it comes to that, maybe I can write up the request to be for both of us. ZEM talk to me! 19:52, 8 May 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Count me in. If you don't mind... :Sounds good to me, don't you think Doomlurker? A team of 4 admins: Skittles, ZEM, Doomlurker and The Palaeontologist! :) ZEM talk to me! 01:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::I know! We can use Forum:The ARC to discuss what needs done around here, even without adminship! What do you guys think? ZEM talk to me! 16:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yep I think thats a great idea about both things! Doomlurker 17:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I decided to put in an adoption request early in the case that they would make an exception. ZEM talk to me! 02:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Number of Articles hey i was lookin at the main page earlier and i saw that there are now only 227 articles left what happened to the others --Iluvprimeval 14:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Ok so is ZEM an admin now cos on the thing where it greets new users it has a link to ZEMs page.--Iluvprimeval 17:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) thanks for the info i was gonna ask this before but i forgot how do you make stuff Candidates for deletion--Iluvprimeval 17:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey New Admin! Congrats, you are now an admin also! :) ZEM talk to me! 23:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah! Good-bye vandals! :) ZEM talk to me! 23:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, and categorize them by creatures, characters and episodes too, like I did with the creature images category:Category:Images of Mer. ZEM talk to me! 23:24, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::OK, great! :) ZEM talk to me! 23:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I forgot to tell you that I have a Star Wars forum I run with a friend called The NEW Star Wars Forum. You're welcome to join if you like. ZEM talk to me! 23:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page What do you think of the Star Wars forum? I made some changes to the front page of this wiki, what do you think of them? I think I should add Leek next... ZEM talk to me! 15:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. ZEM talk to me! 18:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Redirects Someone has changed the names of Captain ross and Captain Wilder i can't change them back without an administrator--Iluvprimeval 19:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) *Thanks Doomlurker--Iluvprimeval 19:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) halp I can't ever seem to log on, It is an error with the account I think, I keep getting the can't log on after each time, its strange!!!! 16:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hey I got my own Primeval (Series 1 & 2) DVD!!! Also, check out User talk:The Palaeontologist. ZEM talk to me! 21:01, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hey do you think i should change the names of the Captain Ross's Soldiers 1 and 2 to something more defining like putting the names of the episodes they appeared in in brackets--Iluvprimeval 17:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hi i started a wiki about extinct animals but i can't upload a logo can you help the link is here http://extinctanimal.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaur_Wiki thanks --Iluvprimeval 16:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) An Idea Hi Spamalot360 here. I've had an idea. On each of the episode pages, how about adding a reviews and/or ratings section, where users can write comments or reviews about that episode. Write back to me on my talk page. If more people say no I'll drop the idea, but if more say yes I'll go ahead. Thanks! --Spamalot360 17:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for your opinion! --Spamalot360 17:28, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :: I've set up the review sections on each of the episode pages. It would be great if you could add in some comments. Thanks! --Spamalot360 15:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Update featured article I think we should change the featured article on the homepage. Here are the pages I was thinking we could chage it to: Nick Cutter, Anomaly, Episode 2.6 or Future Predator. Let me know if you agree with any of those or if you have any other suggestions. Thanks! --Spamalot360 17:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey fellow admins! Hello, I have not been out here in awhile! :) How are my fellow admins of the Primeval wiki? ZEM talk to me! 03:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi from Spamalot360! I haven't been editing in a while, but i came back an saw, among other things, a template that had been created by User:Trikster87. Here it is: I think that this is the style of infobox that all ours should be. Could you please let me know what you think. If you like the idea, I'll go ahead and change the infoboxes over to this style. Thanks! --Spamalot360 19:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I saw that the readership on Primeval Wiki is up - by 360%! That's massive! Hey man Havn't seen you on here in quite awhile. Just in case you didn't notice, one of your wishes on your userpage, "I want to see a future creature that can fly," came true. ZEM talk to me! 00:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Primeval has been renewed for Series 4 and Series 5. :) ZEM talk to me! 22:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::If you didn't already hear, I also have created a forum to go with this wiki. It is at this link: The Anomaly: a Primeval Forum, if you want to join! :) ZEM talk to me! 23:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Yeah, I totally understand. I'm really busy myself. Have you seen all the news on Series 4? ZEM talk to me! 23:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hola amigo.--Skittles the hog--Talk 21:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I haven't watched Primeval since series 2. I just noticed you editing. Primeval went really bad so now I solely edit on the TARDIS wiki.--Skittles the hog--Talk 19:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC)